


Pétalas ao Chão

by YumeBaku



Category: Magi: Adventure of Sinbad (Anime), Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: AAAA HELP, Action/Adventure, Childhood Trauma, Drama, Fantasy, Multi, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25866790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeBaku/pseuds/YumeBaku
Summary: “Um passado repleto de angústias e culpa leva a quinta princesa do Império Kou a buscar o poder necessário para proteger aqueles que lhe são queridos. Em meio às lutas e politicagem da família imperial, de seus questionamentos internos e amores secretos, Kourien será obrigada a revisitar seu passado em busca de um fim para seus pesadelos mais devastadores.”[História em 3 arcos]
Relationships: Mystras Leoxses/Original Character





	1. O Poder de Proteger

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, bem-vindos!  
> Essa é a primeira vez que escrevo sobre Magi, então qualquer coisa por favor me deem um toque~
> 
> Essa história vai ter 3 momentos.  
> Arco 1 - O Tempo Presente - Se passa entre o final de SnB e o início de Magi: TLoM;  
> Arco 2 - O Tempo Passado - Se passa durante SnB;  
> Arco 3 - O Tempo Futuro - Se passa durante Magi.
> 
> O primeiro capítulo é quase uma introdução, mas logo outros personagens conhecidos vão aparecer mais.  
> Espero que gostem, boa leitura. ♥

Império Kou – Dias Atuais.

_“Você é a dona do seu destino. Nunca se esqueça disso, minha flor de jasmim.”_

Kourien acordou num sobressalto, o peso abafado das cobertas fazia com que ofegasse. Já tinha anos desde a última vez que havia sonhado com a figura materna e apesar daquela sensação desconfortável que havia se instaurado em seu corpo, ainda era melhor do que os pesadelos com a antiga Parthevia. Sua garganta pareceu apertar ao perceber que não conseguia mais se lembrar do rosto da mulher que um dia a teve nos braços. Sentia-se solitária. Não apenas por não ter mais a companhia da mãe, mas também pelas consequências de ser uma das princesas imperiais de Kou.

Ainda não estava acostumada com tudo aquilo, mas não tinha muitas escolhas. Havia duas possibilidades em seu futuro: se tornar forte o suficiente para ser escolhida como general ou acabar acorrentada a um casamento político. Estremecia só de pensar em casar com um dos velhos líderes que pouco a pouco acabavam sendo submetidos ao Império. Preferia morrer a acabar assim, embora até então esse fosse seu destino mais óbvio.

Antes que pudesse sair da cama escutou uma batida leve na porta e então as servas do Palácio do Céu Estrelado adentraram o cômodo espaçoso em fileira, logo se curvando e desejando bom-dia. Todas se esforçavam para parecer naturais, mas a mais velha não escondia o semblante preocupado.

— Bom dia, princesa Kourien. Nós vamos preparar o banho para que possa descer para o café. O Touya já esta com sua espada na entrada do palácio, todos preparativos estão prontos.

— Bom dia, Baa. Obrigada, eu realmente preciso de um banho... Urgente.

Assim que Kourien disse a última palavra algumas das servas correram para a sala de banho, mesmo que soubessem que não havia necessidade. Gostava de cada uma das pessoas que lhe serviam. Haviam aguentado ao seu lado desde quando não tinha as regalias de seu posto. Com a ajuda de Baa e Jiang se levantou da cama, ajeitando-se no robe que era oferecido antes de deslizar os dedos pelos fios longos que desciam por suas costas até abaixo do quadril numa tentativa frustrada de desfazer os nós.

— Hey bruxa, eu esperava ver você mais animada hoje! Talvez tenha sido um erro decidir te dar essa dungeon tão cedo...

Ao perceber a presença do Alto Sacerdote encostado na janela as mulheres se agitaram, claramente constrangidas com o garoto encarando a princesa com um sorriso de canto. Kourien por outro lado apenas riu ainda sonolenta, virando-se para Judal para poder responder.

— Judal-chan! Já disse pra não me chamar assim! – A voz da garota mudou rapidamente, tornando-se quase cantada na direção dele. – Você sabe que eu mereço essa dungeon! A culpa não é minha se você me encheu a paciência até tarde repetindo tudo o que já sei. Claro que ainda tô com preguiça. Tsc~

— Eu não precisaria repetir se você não fosse uma bruxa desatenta! Não vem chorar pra mim quando estiver em perigo lá dentro.

— Até parece! A gente devia apostar quem mata mais monstros, huh?

A última frase saiu mais baixa enquanto ela entrava na sala de banho seguida das outras duas. A banheira rústica de madeira fazia com que o vapor da água se espalhasse pelo cômodo e após tirar as roupas entrou na mesma com a ajuda de uma das servas. Por mais confiante que fosse em suas habilidades e nas de seu irmão ainda havia a chance de não voltar da dungeon. Sabia que era um lugar traiçoeiro que desafiava a lógica do mundo, por isso não tinha pressa e nem se deixava ficar eufórica. Queria apenas aproveitar a água quente enquanto tinha os cabelos rosados lavados com cuidado pelas mãos das outras.

— Está mais silenciosa do que de costume, Kourien-sama. – A voz aveludada da mulher pareceu tirar a garota do transe em que havia entrado fazendo com que sorrisse para ela. O rosto pálido decorado com algumas rugas sorriu de volta demonstrando com sutileza o carinho que tinha pela pequena. Baa sempre a cuidou como uma filha. Logo a expressão da princesa voltou a ficar séria, como se pensasse com cuidado no que falaria entre suas súditas.

— Como eu posso manter a minha palavra... De ajudar os órfãos de guerra se estou levando os soldados pra morte apenas por poder próprio? Eu não seria hipócrita de dizer sofrer com as perdas da guerra se vou sujar minhas mãos com o sangue deles na dungeon?

As mãos que lhe lavavam os cabelos pareceram congelar por alguns segundos e Kourien pôde sentir os olhares sobre si. Não havia resposta para aquela pergunta. Não. Havia, mas nenhuma delas falaria em voz alta. Baa apenas apertou com cuidado a mão da jovem soberana e então foi buscar as toalhas e robes para que ela pudesse começar suas obrigações diárias.

Do lado de fora da sala de banho Judal seguia esperando. Deitado sobre a espaçosa cama balançava a varinha decorada com pedra vermelha de um lado para o outro enquanto as servas restantes ali se encolhiam em um canto observando a cena. Em poucos instantes Kourien já aparecia pela porta, não evitando um suspiro longo ao vê-lo ali ainda. Acabou rindo mais uma vez antes de sentar em frente a penteadeira para que as mulheres escovassem seus cabelos e ajeitassem como de costume. A mais velha, que já era bem acostumada com o Oráculo, se pronunciou depois de alguns minutos de silêncio.

— Não é apropriado que esteja no quarto da princesa Kourien enquanto ela se banha, Judal-sama.

— Huh...?! Ninguém aqui falaria algo pra mim sobre isso e... Até parece que eu me interessaria em ver algo da bruxa idiota.

— Judal-chan! Eu ainda não tô surda, sabia? – A expressão emburrada da garota arrancou um riso alto do Magi que a encarava pelo espelho. As outras mulheres ali se permitiram um riso contido antes que finalizassem o cabelo longo adornado de dois coques presos em joias de ouro. – Que rude que você é...! Mas não importa. Eu precisava mesmo falar com você.

Apoiando as mãos na escrivaninha Kourien se levantou, deslizando os dedos finos pelo hanfu em seguida para alisar o tecido pesado. Com um gesto de mãos as servas saíram do quarto, deixando os dois sozinhos ali. A verdade é que todos conheciam o comportamento desviante do Alto Sacerdote, mas os anos de cuidado – ainda que questionável – dele com sua futura Candidata a Rei lhe davam o benefício da dúvida.

— Falar comigo? Sobre o que você vai chorar hoje? – Judal apenas sorriu de canto claramente tentando provocar a outra, mas Kourien apenas se aproximou para sentar ao lado do Oráculo, afagando os cabelos negros de forma que sabia que ele rosnaria e rolaria para o lado.

— Eu treinei desde que tudo aquilo aconteceu... Em Parthevia. Eu treinei até não ter mais forças e então encontrei forças em outros lugares. Judal... Eu quero ser uma conquistadora de dungeon de verdade! Mas se eu preciso de um exército pra morrer por mim, vou estar mesmo sendo digna?

— Huh?!! Você tá falando sério? Mesmo que tenha treinado, ainda tem 14 anos e não tá no máximo de força que poderia. Se tem um exército disposto a morrer, por que não?

— Sinbad tinha 14 anos quando conquistou Baal. Praticamente sozinho.

— O rei idiota é... Alguma coisa irritante que consegue prever as possibilidades. A gente já discutiu isso. Não seja burra, o exército foi feito pra isso. Pra lutar.

— Mas eu não quero. Eu quero conquistar a dungeon. Não vou me opor aos meus irmãos, sei que o Kouen-oniisama não vai me deixar entrar sem ele. Mas... Sem as tropas, Judal. Se eu morrer, um deles vai levar o poder do djinn. Nada se perde. Mas de qualquer forma: Eu não vou morrer lá. 

Judal suspirou longamente ao final daquele discurso. Kourien era teimosa e com um complexo de culpa que o irritava sempre. Mas não podia negar que aquela atitude era no mínimo divertida. Kouen por outro lado não iria gostar dessa brincadeira, embora talvez pudesse convencê-lo. Era o Magi afinal. Era seu dever guiar os reis. Após isso encolheu os ombros e se espreguiçou antes de levantar.

— Que seja! Se prefere do jeito difícil o problema é seu. – Após dizer aquilo o oráculo olhou por cima do ombro para ela e dessa vez podia jurar que via preocupação nos olhos carmesim. – Se você morrer eu te trago de volta só pra te matar de novo.

Kourien sorriu com aquilo. Judal não era a pessoa mais apegada, tampouco demonstrava sentimentos com quem quer que fosse, mas sabia que existia algo dentro dele que permanecia escondido. Não respondeu mais nada e apenas encarou a silhueta que logo voava pela janela. Seu dia seria longo, precisava convencer Kouen a entrar sem as tropas e ainda precisava checar o casarão dos órfãos antes de ir. Não queria mesmo cumprimentar a morte mais uma vez, estava decidida a voltar e a usar o tesouro para amenizar a dor que as batalhas de expansão do império causavam. Com um aperto leve das mãos na beirada da cama se ergueu, jogando os pensamentos inférteis para longe. Não tinha espaço para eles naquele dia.

Era de conhecimento geral o quanto Kou estava crescendo e parte disso se dava pelas inúmeras capturas de dungeons por parte dos filhos e filhas do novo Imperador, aquele acúmulo de poder era imprescindível para as futuras batalhas. Desde pequena havia sido guiada por Judal para se tornar uma Candidata a Rei, mas apenas quando foi reconhecida como princesa que isso se tornou uma obrigação moral com o império e aquilo por vezes a levava a extremos. Se perguntava se era sua vontade ou se estava sendo manipulada, fosse por quem fosse. Todas aquelas dúvidas culminavam em seus questionamentos e medos incessantes. Se acabasse se negando, quantos se feririam? E se lutassem por si, por qual motivo seria? Sentia-se um peixe fora d’água no palácio, mas fazia seu papel. Mesmo que tivesse que fingir.

**-x-**

Poucas pessoas caminhavam pelos corredores do palácio imperial naquela manhã e Kourien seguia a passos largos até a sala onde o irmão mais velho se encontrava. Bateu algumas vezes na marquise de madeira antes de entrar, ele parecia concentrado em um pergaminho qualquer.

— Kouen-oniisama.

O primeiro príncipe fez um sinal breve com a mão, chamando-a para se aproximar. Antes que ela chegasse a sua frente empilhou os papéis e deixou-os de lado sobre a mesa.

— Precisa de algo antes de irmos, Kourien? – O homem olhou para a irmã analisando-a com cuidado. Conhecia a garota bem o suficiente para saber que não gostaria do que quer que ela fosse pedir naquele momento.

— Irmão... Eu estive pensando sobre a dungeon e sobre as minhas obrigações como princesa imperial. Se eu for buscar por poder, não quero que seja passando por cima das minhas convicções. Eu não quero que os soldados sejam sacrificados pra isso. Por favor, eu peço que não leve as tropas para a dungeon. Eu quero lutar por ela da forma correta.

— Isso é loucura, não posso permitir. – A resposta foi rápida, sem nenhum segundo para pensar a respeito. Kouen apoiou uma mão sobre a outra na mesa de madeira enquanto sustentava o olhar da outra. Kourien sabia que ele estava testando sua força de vontade, não se intimidaria.

— A decisão deveria ser minha. É a minha dungeon e não quero que os soldados morram por mim lá.

— Isso é incabível. Eles treinaram pra isso, são competentes.

— E eu não duvido disso nem por um instante. Por serem competentes que digo, é um desperdício leva-los para a morte dessa forma. Se eu quero liderar esses homens algum dia preciso ser digna da confiança deles. Preciso ser digna de estar ao lado deles, de possuir o poder do djinn. Eu não vou falhar onii-sama.

Kouen suspirou em seguida, baixando o olhar para as mãos unidas. Tinha três recipientes de metal de djinn, poderia levar seus membros de clã. Kourien também sabia lutar bem, mas nunca enfrentou nada como uma dungeon e ainda era uma criança em comparação com os demais. Mesmo no melhor dos casos era uma escolha arriscada entrarem sem as tropas. O silêncio pareceu durar uma eternidade antes que a garota o quebrasse novamente.

— Eu dediquei todos os meus dias no palácio pra esse momento, onii-sama. Por favor, confie em mim.

Não era como se o primeiro príncipe não soubesse disso. Apesar de sempre parecer um gato arisco a irmã havia se dedicado inteiramente aos treinos e estudos. Não sabia tudo que ela havia passado antes de ser encontrada, mas tinha certeza que não eram boas recordações. A preocupação extrema e os sacrifícios físicos que fazia mesmo sendo tão nova mostravam isso. Tinha certeza que ela era forte, mas seria o suficiente para a dungeon? Suspirou pela milésima vez naquele dia antes de voltar a encarar os olhos rosados da outra, erguendo-se para rodear a mesa logo depois. O homem se apoiou na beirada da mesa de frente para a irmã, acariciando o topo de sua cabeça brevemente.

— Você é impossível, irmãzinha. Depois de entrar na dungeon não terá volta, sabe disso não é? Eu vou pensar sobre o que pediu. Durante a tarde conversamos novamente.

Kourien entendeu que não adiantaria insistir e que estava sendo convidada a se retirar de forma sutil. Sorriu pequeno para Kouen e então saiu da sala para deixar o palácio e então comer alguma coisa. Touya, Saiya e Jiang já lhe aguardavam no portão do jardim e sorriram ao ver a princesa se aproximar. Os três – juntos de Baa – eram seus mais leais servos. Touya e Saiya eram excelentes guerreiros enquanto Jiang havia se mostrado uma boa maga. Se não fosse por eles talvez não tivesse vivido tanto.

— Qual é o plano, Kourien-sama? – Touya foi o primeiro a falar quando a Ren já estava mais próxima. A mesma sorriu para ele, pegando a espada que o rapaz estendia a sua frente e logo voltando a caminhar junto do pequeno grupo.

— Vamos ao casarão ver como estão as coisas. Não sabemos o que vai acontecer na dungeon ou quanto tempo vamos ficar lá. Quero ter certeza de que eles não vão precisar de nada nesse tempo.

— Ouvi que o tempo passa diferente lá dentro... Espero não sair velha! – Saiya choramingou enquanto Touya revirava os olhos e arrancava um riso baixo de Kourien.

— Não é desse jeito, Saiya! Eu já te expliquei, não incomode a princesa com essas coisas idiotas! – Jiang acabou retrucando em seguida, mas sorriu ao perceber o divertimento da soberana.

— Não se preocupe Saiya, não vamos ficar tanto tempo assim. – Kourien então respondeu, mas logo se fizeram longos minutos de silêncio da mesma. Apenas quando os servos perceberam que ela voltou a falar, já próximo da ruela onde os órfãos que ajudava ficavam. – Tem mais uma coisa que preciso que saibam. Eu decidi não levar as tropas conosco, seria condená-los a morte por mim. Mas da mesma forma não posso exigir que me sigam por esse caminho. Eu sempre vou amar vocês, independente do que escolherem. Não haverá retaliações caso não queiram entrar na dungeon nessas condições, eu sei que é pedir muito.

Os três pararam passos atrás de Kourien parecendo irritados, o que chamou a atenção da garota ao se virar para trás. A princesa uniu as mãos em frente ao corpo, apertando um pouco os dedos, mas antes que pudesse se pronunciar Touya tomou a frente.

— Você acha mesmo que vamos abandonar você, Kourien-sama? Que ofensivo. Você é a nossa princesa, nós escolhemos te seguir acima de tudo.

Apoiando a mão no peito os três dobraram o joelho perante ela, os olhos carregados de convicção. Kourien não podia desejar um grupo melhor do que aquele. Com um sorriso tímido se aproximou de um por um, abraçando-os brevemente e fazendo-os sobressaltar um pouco.

— Obrigada. Vocês são mais do que eu poderia pedir, espero que eu possa ser digna dessa lealdade.

— Kourien-sama...! Não fale de forma melancólica! Nós treinamos pra esse dia, não é? – O sorriso no rosto de Saiya se alargou enquanto ela fechava os punhos no ar.

— Sim! Vamos conquistar essa dungeon e comemorar!

Após ser contagiada pela agitação dos demais Kourien se permitiu rir baixo antes de enfim abrir a porta de correr e entrar na enorme casa de madeira. Algumas crianças corriam por ali até se ajeitarem todas em volta das mesas onde uma sopa de wonton era servida em tigelas de cerâmica.

— Kourien-chii! Venha cá, venha cá. Quanto tempo que não vejo você, pequena princesa? – Uma mulher que parecia bastante castigada pela idade abriu os braços em direção à garota, chamando-a com as mãos enquanto isso.

— Xia-obaasan! Desculpe, estive ocupada com os treinamentos. Vocês estão bem? – Kourien correu para os braços da senhora, sorrindo como fazia poucas vezes.

— Sim, sim. Não há nada com o que se preocupar. Venham, sentem-se e comam conosco. Fizemos wonton pra você, princesa.

Xia falou enquanto já dava espaço para que os quatro jovens pudessem se sentar entre as crianças das mais diversas idades. Após as guerras iniciarem muitos homens não retornaram para casa e consequentemente as crianças acabaram desamparadas enquanto as mães se viam forçadas a trabalhar em dobro. Kourien sabia como era estar sozinha e foi isso que a levou a ajudar Xia a cuidar dos pequenos. Não apenas isso, mas também havia sido a anciã quem criou sua meia-irmã Mei quando a mãe passou a viver no palácio. Conquistando a dungeon poderia expandir essa ajuda, levar dignidade às famílias que estavam mais distantes da capital. Esse era seu desejo. E por conta disso todos ali tinham muito respeito e carinho pela quinta princesa imperial, apesar de tão jovem. Ali se sentia mais próxima de uma casa de verdade do que entre as paredes gélidas do palácio. Considerava todos sua família, pessoas que desejava proteger e carregar consigo rumo ao futuro. Com aquele sentimento aproveitou a refeição como se fosse a última e gravou a voz de cada um bem fundo em seus pensamentos. Precisava vencer por eles também.

As horas passaram rápidas em meio às conversas e não pôde deixar de se sentir um pouco triste por não ter visto Mei antes da hora de sair, teria que esperar até retornar da dungeon. Assim que passou pelo portão do jardim imperial avistou Baa aguardando ali perto sentada em um dos bancos. Se aproximou imediatamente, tocando o ombro da mulher para chamar sua atenção.

— Baa? Preciso que providencie alimentos para o casarão. O suficiente para um mês, espero não levar mais que isso para retornar. Pode fazer isso já?

— Claro, Kourien-sama. Será entregue ainda hoje. Precisa de algo mais?

— Não, é só isso. Você e as demais podem descansar após isso. Sairemos em breve.

— Boa sorte, Kourien-sama. Por favor, volte em segurança.

A mulher se curvou em frente à princesa ao dizer aquilo e então saiu para cumprir a ordem. Não muito depois de Baa sair de vista Kourien percebeu a silhueta na porta do Palácio do Céu Estrelado. Kouen estava encostado no arco de entrada lhe aguardando.

— Kouen-oniisama, eu-- – O mais velho apenas ergueu a mão indicando que ela não deveria falar nada e então andou os passos que faltavam para encontra-la.

— Eu dispensei as tropas. Mas não esqueça que cairá sobre você a responsabilidade pelas suas escolhas. Terá de lidar com as consequências.

— Sim, eu sei onii-sama. Obrigada.

— Descanse pelas próximas horas. Vamos sair ao anoitecer.

Ao dizer aquilo o primeiro príncipe deixou o Palácio do Céu Estrelado com a meia-irmã lhe observando em silêncio. Kourien precisou respirar fundo duas, três, cinco vezes antes de enfim voltar a atenção para os outros três.

— É isso, ainda há uma última chance para vocês escolherem não entrar conosco. Mas se decidirem me seguir, eu farei o possível para honrar esse sacrifício. Vocês são meus companheiros, vou lutar por vocês também até o final.

— Que tipo de companheira eu seria se deixasse a jovem princesa entrar na dungeon sem mim? Se você tem coragem com 14 anos, Kourien-sama, eu vou me inspirar nela para seguir em frente. Por favor, conte comigo!

A primeira a se pronunciar fora Saiya. Os olhos esverdeados pareciam brilhar enquanto encarava a garota a sua frente, o punho cerrado em frente ao peito enquanto dobrava um dos joelhos. Os cabelos negros escorriam por cima de seu ombro direito ainda que presos em um rabo de cavalo e um sorriso desafiador se desenhava nos lábios fartos.

— Você me deu um propósito, Kourien-sama. Eu não era ninguém antes de ser colocada a seus serviços, apenas uma escrava fraca e sem conhecimento. Meu poder é seu, se assim desejar. Jamais ficaria aqui parada enquanto a princesa luta pelo nosso futuro! Por favor, me deixe seguir ao seu lado.

A voz que veio a seguir foi a de Jiang. Os olhos rasgados pareciam preocupados, mas firmes. O rosto arredondado a fazia parecer mais nova do que realmente era, mas ainda assim exalava uma confiança que Kourien jamais duvidaria. Em poucos segundos estava imitando o gesto de Saiya demonstrando sua lealdade, os cabelos curtos balançaram brevemente enquanto a franja cobriu-lhe um dos olhos. Por último Touya se pronunciou.

— Kouen-sama pode ter me colocado a seus serviços, mas a escolha de acreditar e seguir suas palavras foi minha. Eu prometi que lhe protegeria e ajudaria a se tornar uma princesa memorável, eu vou seguir cumprindo esse juramento. Por favor, Kourien-sama, me deixe lutar por você.

Kourien observou Touya – assim como as outras – dobrar o joelho e levar o punho em frente ao peito. Seu coração bateu mais forte, como se uma adrenalina lhe tomasse o corpo inteiro. Sabia que não teria volta após passar pelos portões do monumento e que eles seriam sua responsabilidade, mesmo que fossem alguns anos mais velhos. Queria aquela dungeon mais que tudo, queria provar para Judal que era capaz e que não era mais a criança assustada de anos atrás. Queria ser a sua Candidata a Rei. Com um leve movimento de cabeça fez com que os três voltassem a empertigar o corpo e sorriu para os mesmos.

— Conto com vocês para conquistar o poder dos reis! Por favor, me emprestem sua força mais uma vez.

Após aquilo os quatro se dirigiram aos respectivos aposentos para se prepararem para a aventura que enfrentariam logo mais. Não havia mais volta e aquele seria o momento que moveria a roda do destino da quinta princesa imperial Kourien Ren.


	2. O Portal dos Sonhos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nunca escrevi cenas de aventura e lutas antes, mas espero que consigam se sentir dentro da cena. ♥ Boa leitura!

****

**1**

Dungeon #52, Murmur – Planalto Tenzan

O sol já despontava no horizonte quando enfim chegaram ao local da dungeon. Haviam saído ao pôr-do-sol do dia anterior após longos minutos de despedida de seus servos. Kourien vestia a roupa que normalmente usava em seus treinos de espada, uma vez que o hanfu tradicional era pesado e dificultava seus movimentos. Seu coração batia descompassado com a visão e a respiração saía ruidosa. A construção era gigantesca, assemelhando-se a um castelo que muito diferia da arquitetura local de Kou. Judal sorria a poucos metros acima do chão satisfeito com sua invocação. Kouen aproximou o cavalo do da irmã, ficando alguns segundos em silêncio enquanto ela parecia enfeitiçada pela entrada que brilhava convidativa mais a frente. Certamente eram necessários alguns momentos de assimilação quando se via a magnitude da dungeon tão de perto pela primeira vez.

— Quando passarmos pelo portal é possível que o tempo se distorça. Não dá pra saber se vamos chegar ao mesmo tempo, então tenha cuidado. Não importa o que aconteça não baixe a guarda e Kourien, não esqueça que vai estar sendo testada. Não é só questão de força física.

— Não se preocupe aniue. Vamos chegar à sala do tesouro a qualquer custo.

Os cavalos patearam o chão algumas vezes antes de serem guiados para os arredores do castelo. Um pequeno grupo de servos ficaria para trás cuidando dos animais enquanto os outros estivessem no interior. Kourien acariciou as crinas do animal após descer e então se aproximou de Koumei que conversava com Touya, Saiya e Jiang.

— Não sabemos que tipo de djinn guarda esse lugar, mas lembrem de que nem tudo que se vê é real. O teste pode ser mental, então se mantenham focados e não deixem que a dungeon impressione demais.

Koumei era o segundo príncipe e mantinha a voz calma. Já havia conquistado seu próprio djinn Dantalion com a ajuda de Kouen antes. Suas feições eram sempre de tranquilidade e passavam certa paz como poucas coisas dentro da Cidade Proibida conseguiam. Os cabelos cor de vinho estavam presos em seu costumeiro rabo de cavalo e balançavam com leveza enquanto o rapaz gesticulava.

— Irmã, está pronta?

— Sim! Vamos entrar.

A quinta princesa se aproximou do arco logo em seguida, tomando o tempo necessário para respirar fundo antes de dar o primeiro passo em direção à luz. A morte era uma conhecida inconveniente sua, aparecia sempre de repente e deixava Kourien num pandemônio emocional toda vez. Por ser acompanhada desse infortúnio desde cedo entendia que não podia viver de forma estúpida e sem foco. Estudava tudo o que tinha acesso, treinava até seu corpo não aguentar em pé. Não queria nunca mais depender da força de outra pessoa para sobreviver. Queria ser quem protegia as pessoas queridas, esse era seu desejo. Era para isso que estava indo buscar o poder do djinn. Encorajada por essa vontade se deixou ser tragada pela luz cegante e quando se deu por conta estava flutuando em um feixe dourado que estava ligado ao planeta abaixo de si como um caminho. Havia muitos outros caminhos além daquele que davam em vários pontos do mundo. Seu coração parecia querer sair pela boca e o frio na barriga lhe dava uma sensação muito desconfortável, mas antes que pudesse fazer algo sobre isso tudo escureceu e então quando os olhos rosados abriram novamente já estava dentro da dungeon. 

As paredes de pedra tornavam o corredor extremamente frio, o que fez com que a garota abraçasse o próprio corpo por alguns instantes após se levantar. Estava sozinha ali e isso lhe causou um arrepio forte pela espinha. Engoliu em seco ao pensar sobre isso, mas logo levou a mão ao cabo da espada apertando firmemente como se aquilo pudesse lhe encher de coragem. O corredor era escuro, exceto pelas tochas que estavam dispostas pelo caminho, parecia noite lá dentro. Kourien tirou a espada da bainha e então começou a andar em direção à saída, seu corpo parecia reagir a qualquer coisa e isso lhe dava a sensação de estar delirando. Era como se estivesse sendo observada pelo breu e tinha quase certeza de que sorria... O que quer que fosse estava sorrindo oculto nas sombras.

Os pensamentos acelerados logo fizeram com que corresse pelo corredor e quando achava que não teria fim escutou um barulho estrondoso seguido de um grito. Era Jiang. Quando enfim viu uma luz mais forte sorriu, jogando-se na direção dela e indo de encontro a uma sala circular de teto extremamente alto. Seus pés congelaram no lugar assim que colocou os olhos na origem dos gritos: Jiang e Saiya lutavam com o que parecia uma centopeia, seu tamanho podendo fazer dois humanos facilmente. Assim que o choque inicial se quebrou se jogou num rompante de adrenalina contra Saiya, evitando que ela fosse atingida pelo ferrão que havia na cauda do inimigo.

— Kourien-sama! Ainda bem, achamos que algo ruim tivesse acontecido!

— Onde estão os outros, Saiya? O Touya?!

— Não vimos nenhum deles, caímos aqui há poucos minutos! Mas essa coisa... O que é essa coisa?!

Kourien não respondeu aquilo, todos sabiam que nada do que havia lá faria sentido no mundo desde antes de entrarem. Enquanto se erguiam Jiang se protegia dos ataques do monstro com seu borg, atraindo a atenção com as rajadas de fogo que saíam de seu cajado. Sem demoras estava flanqueando com Saiya e Kourien de forma que o inimigo não conseguia defender todos os ataques. Uma das garras da centopeia acertou o braço de Jiang após o borg ser quebrado e aproveitando aquela abertura Kourien cravou sua espada próxima da cabeça do monstro enquanto Saiya cortava o ferrão fora.

O monstro guinchou alto após aquilo, se debatendo no chão de forma desengonçada até enfim morrer. As três ofegavam enquanto olhavam para o corpo que logo se transformava em uma gosma, caindo sentadas no chão pouco depois.

— Droga! Precisamos achar os outros! Isso é só a entrada, mas se esse monstro estava aqui é sinal que o Kouen-oniisama não passou por esse lugar.

— E se tiver mais de uma entrada aqui dentro?

A voz de Jiang não disfarçava seu nervosismo, mas após tossir um pouco a garota se ergueu e apoiou as mãos nos joelhos até que estivesse suficientemente calma de novo. Quando seu corpo se empertigou as outras duas já estavam em pé também parecendo menos ofegantes. Kourien se aproximou da maga tocando-lhe com cuidado próximo do corte que havia em seu braço.

— Você tá bem?

— Sim! Vamos continuar, talvez eles estejam mais a frente.

Saiya parecia mais nervosa que as demais, mas forçou um sorriso antes de acompanha-las pela porta que havia no outro lado da sala. Kourien empurrou a madeira úmida que rangeu e ecoou por um novo corredor. Enquanto Jiang fazia luz com seu cajado as outras duas mantinham as espadas a postos frente ao corpo, andando cada passo com cuidado enquanto adentravam mais a fundo na dungeon. Após alguns minutos de caminhada desembocaram em uma nova sala que parecia ter vários andares. Havia algumas criaturas ali que andavam em fileiras subindo pela escadaria central. A sala se assemelhava a uma cidade esquecida pelo tempo, quase que em completa ruina. Com cautela elas se aproximaram dos pequenos seres e os seguiram para os andares superiores. Não pareciam ser hostis naquele momento, mas Kourien não conseguia conter a ansiedade que eles lhe causavam. No primeiro andar havia uma pedra ovalada mais alta que qualquer uma das garotas ali. Encravado nela havia símbolos diversos que Saiya choramingou imediatamente ao ver.

— Claro que teria um idioma estranho que ninguém usa!

— Isso é Toran, Saiya. Nós aprendemos com os tutores no palácio... – Kourien respondeu enquanto deixava que as pontas dos dedos deslizassem pelos entalhes, os olhos admirados por aquelas palavras.

— Você consegue ler, princesa? – A voz de Jiang saiu sussurrada enquanto a mesma olhava de um lado para o outro para as criaturinhas que seguiam seus caminhos em volta delas, indo em direções diferentes pelos quatro caminhos que partiam da pedra.

— Sim... Mas... Eu não compreendo? “O que quer que acredite é apenas ilusão. Mas o passado não mente. E o passado demanda”. Isso não diz nada...?! Nada aqui explica o que deve ser feito! – Kourien se exasperou ao ler as primeiras palavras, batendo com o punho contra a pedra e então fechando os olhos apoiada ali. – Tudo bem. Temos três caminhos. O de trás não faz sentido, afinal viemos daquele lado...

— Kourien-sama...? 

A voz de Saiya saiu tremida chamando a atenção da princesa, os olhos antes sempre determinados de sua companheira pareciam estremecer tanto quanto. Estava vidrada em um ponto da entrada que se encontrava atrás da pedra e não pôde evitar uma expressão confusa ao olhar para lá e não ver nada.

— Saiya? O que foi?

— Não tá vendo que a princesa tá tentando ler a pedra?! Não me assusta desse jeito!

— Vocês não estão vendo? Ela... Ela...!

Ao ver a garota ameaçar chorar Kourien se pôs em frente a ela segurando-a pelos ombros com força.

— Olha pra mim, Saiya! Agora, é uma ordem! – A garota baixou os olhos na direção da outra, as sobrancelhas unidas enquanto a encarava. – Foca em mim. Não tem nada lá. É a dungeon mexendo com a sua cabeça! Fecha os olhos e foca na minha voz.

A guerreira obedeceu e segurou firme em um dos braços da soberana, respirando fundo para que acalmasse seu coração enquanto Kourien começou a cantarolar algo. Isso a fez abrir novamente os olhos e rir fraco, a distração inesperada havia funcionado. Quando voltou a olhar para a porta não havia nada mais.

— Cantar? É sério? – Jiang riu fraco e logo as outras duas a acompanharam. Era um riso quase nervoso, mas que fez com elas relaxassem brevemente.

— Funcionou, não é? Sem julgamentos aqui, sim?

Kourien falou em tom divertido, mas no fundo sentia sua coragem se esvaindo. Não tinha certeza sobre o que devia fazer ou qual caminho tomar. Não esperava também não ter Judal por perto, afinal ele era quem guiava os reis ali dentro. Sua garganta apertou ao pensar sobre aquilo e então se virou bruscamente tentando evitar que elas percebessem. Olhou de um caminho para o outro, fechou os olhos e tentou falar com a dungeon mesmo que isso soasse extremamente estúpido em sua cabeça. Estava concentrada tentando entender o que aquelas palavras realmente queriam dizer quando escutou um riso baixo vindo da porta à esquerda. Sua alma pareceu sair do corpo naquele momento e relutou em abrir os olhos, mas o fez. Ao olhar naquela direção estava um de seus irmãos mais velhos, o único que não devia ver.

— Kouta-oniisama...? – A voz chorosa da princesa saiu receosa, baixa. – Aniue?

— Kourien-sama, não consegui entender...

Jiang se pronunciou enquanto se aproximava da menor, mas antes que conseguisse tocá-la a garota andou em direção a sua visão. O rapaz alto de longos cabelos rosa queimado sorria pouco depois da porta. Quando estava prestes a chegar no lugar viu o garoto correr e assim começou a segui-lo, ignorando os protestos das duas que tentavam a alcançar. Aquela perseguição às levou a um pequeno penhasco com uma estrada íngreme de terra, o lugar era igualmente escuro como se fosse iluminado apenas pela lua, embora não parecesse estarem realmente a céu aberto.

— Esse é o caminho! Vamos! – As palavras foram ditas enquanto a soberana já descia pelo caminho estreito, as outras duas se olharam brevemente antes de seguir em fileira.

— Você viu algo, não viu? – Saiya perguntou um pouco alto para que a outra escutasse, mas um rugido fez com que todas parassem em silêncio no mesmo instante.

— Tem monstros aqui... Não parecem amigáveis.

Jiang falou o óbvio em voz baixa e então seguiram até o chão sem mais nenhuma palavra. Assim que avistaram algo se mover esconderam-se atrás de algumas pedras enquanto apertavam as armas entre os dedos. A princesa olhava por cima da cobertura tentando identificar o que estava à frente naquele escuro, mas quando sua visão focou os olhos se arregalaram enquanto um grito estrangulado abandonou seus lábios.

— NÃOO!! KOUTA!!

As duas que estavam próximas sobressaltaram ao ver a outra correr em direção aos monstros em desespero. Eles eram parecidos com o da primeira sala, mas não possuíam as inúmeras patas de centopeia. Eram como enormes cobras com duas garras em cada lado da cabeça e cinco espinhos na parte de cima. Suas caudas também finalizavam em um ferrão longo que rapidamente foram em direção a atacante.

— Asfal Isar!

Num movimento rápido Jiang apontou seu cajado em direção aos monstros e uma rajada de vento os jogou para longe, fazendo alguns retalhos nas escamas duras. Sua pele parecia mais rígida que o da sala anterior e eles não pareceram se incomodar muito com o ataque.

— Aniue! ANIUE! – Kourien se agachou próximo de onde o mostro estava antes, chorando para algo que as demais não conseguiam ver.

— Kourien-sama! Precisa se recompor! Por favor! – Jiang gritou ainda mantendo certa distância enquanto Saiya corria para defender a princesa de um novo ataque vindo de outro dos três inimigos.

— Eu não pude... Eu sinto muito...!

— Princesa! Eu sei que viu algo assim como eu, mas por favor! Não esqueça que é tudo culpa da dungeon!

Ao escutar as palavras de Saiya Kourien pareceu sair daquela ilusão na qual estava presa, juntando rapidamente a espada que estava caída no chão. Com um grunhido alto correu para o outro lado do monstro enquanto Jiang atacava novamente o que parecia ser o líder, mas dessa vez a quinta princesa acabou levando um golpe direto. A cauda da enorme cobra lhe acertou em cheio na barriga, jogando-a contra as pedras com violência. Kourien sacudiu a cabeça levemente atordoada, mas logo seguiu tentando flanquear com Saiya e assim que conseguiu começaram a revezar ataques tentando achar um ponto vulnerável. As escamas duras que cobriam o corpo do monstro faziam o trabalho mais difícil e vez ou outra o ferrão lhes acertava em arranhões perigosos pelo corpo, mas com esforço o primeiro caiu. Jiang em seguida derrotou um deles sozinha com suas magias de fogo e logo estava focada no terceiro junto com as demais. Quando enfim conseguiram derrotar aquele desafio as roupas brancas de treino que vestia já estavam manchadas de vermelho em vários pontos. Kourien se apoiou em Saiya quando a mesma se aproximou e após tossir pela dor que sentia em seu peito assentiu com a cabeça para as demais.

— Merda! Essa dungeon! Ela deve ser do tipo “vida”...! Está mexendo com a nossa cabeça!

— Precisamos ficar próximas, pensar com calma. Se a gente deixar o desespero tomar conta vamos acabar nos separando.

— Sim... Você tá certa, Jiang. Vou ser mais cuidadosa, me desculpe.

As duas servas sorriram preocupadas na direção de Kourien, mas em seguida tiveram a atenção desviada para a voz distante que vinha detrás de algumas rochas.

— Hey!! Kourien-sama!!

— Touya?! É o Touya!

Assim que reconheceu a voz correu até ele, abraçando o guerreiro assim que o alcançou. O garoto sentiu o rosto corar imediatamente, rindo nervoso enquanto ajeitava as roupas após se afastarem.

— Que bom que encontrei vocês! Esse lugar é insano!

— Você tá bem? Tá ferido? – Saiya se aprumou para perto do rapaz, tocando onde as mangas de sua roupa estavam rasgadas.

— Nah, foi moleza! – Touya se vangloriou com as mãos na cintura, mas os machucados provavam o contrário. Ainda assim nenhuma delas retrucou aquele comentário. – Tem um caminho por ali, fica escondido por causa das rochas e do escuro.

As três olharam na direção que ele apontava, surpreendendo-se ao perceber um caminho apertado que se escondia na ilusão que as sombras criavam.

— Bom trabalho, Touya! Vamos dar uma olhada.

Touya não esperou a ordem vir para tomar a dianteira e guiar as demais. Era necessário cuidado para não resvalar nas pedras soltas, mas assim que conseguiram passar pela parte difícil encontraram um túnel cilíndrico suficientemente grande para que se esgueirassem para dentro. Se arrastaram por sua extensão sentindo a corrente de vento que vinha do outro lado, era um bom sinal. Quando chegaram à extremidade do túnel puderam ver mais um corredor, esse parecendo mais bem conservado que os anteriores, com certeza estavam se aproximando da sala do tesouro. Ali novamente as vigas eram adornadas por tochas que faziam as sombras dançarem pelas paredes e chão, criando uma aura assustadora que os colocava em alerta. Ao final dele tinha dois caminhos que iam em direções opostas, sendo esses caminhos adornados por pilares belamente decorados ainda que com algumas rachaduras pelo tempo.

— Que saco! Esse lugar parece um labirinto! – Touya grunhiu claramente frustrado.

— Não sabemos o que vamos achar no final deles... Há quanto tempo estamos aqui? – Kourien pareceu ponderar sobre os caminhos enquanto dizia aquilo, erguendo os olhos para o rapaz logo depois.

— Eu não sei... Não parece que o tempo passa, mas... Eu tô exausto.

— É verdade, eu usei muito magoi nessas magias, meu corpo já tá pesando... – Jiang concordou cabisbaixa em seguida.

— Tudo bem, vamos descansar aqui, eu fico de vigia e vocês podem dormir um pouco.

Kourien decidiu logo após ouvir os aliados, de fato não haviam comido nada nem bebido água desde que chegaram e embora parecesse pouco tempo sentia-se cansada. Após sentarem em um pequeno círculo soltou a bolsa que carregava e tirou um cantil de água, sendo então imitada pelos demais. Não sabia quanto tempo mais ficaria presa lá, nem mesmo se havia outras fontes de água e por isso tentou economizar o que tinha. Comeu um pedaço de pão e então se encostou na parede fria enquanto os demais se ajeitavam para descansar.

— Touya, como você chegou antes da gente?

— Eu realmente não sei, princesa... Quando cheguei achei que vocês já tivessem avançado de alguma forma, então tentei passar sem ser notado pelos monstros. Tentei distrair com barulhos, mas naquela última... Eram muitos. Eu lutei com um, mas tive que me esconder... Sinto muito, Kourien-sama.

— Não! Você fez a coisa certa, fico feliz que esteja bem. Agora descanse, algo me diz que o pior ainda está por vir.

— Kourien-sama, eu deveria ficar de guarda. Você precisa se recuperar e está mais ferida do que eu. – O tom preocupado do garoto fez com que Kourien sorrisse pequeno para ele e maneasse a cabeça.

— Não se preocupe Touya. Eu preciso pensar sobre qual decisão tomar agora, decidir pra onde ir. Quando você estiver melhor trocamos de turno.

Estava exausta e seu corpo pesava, mas não conseguiria dormir depois daquilo. Era real demais e sentia seu peito apertar ao lembrar-se do irmão sob o monstro minutos atrás. Sabia que há muito tempo o havia perdido, mas isso não mudava aquela angustia ou o quão real parecia. Não tinha mais certeza de nada, talvez até mesmo os aliados fossem apenas uma ilusão da dungeon lhe pregando uma peça. Aquela ansiedade fazia suas mãos tremerem e suarem frio. Queria saber onde estavam seus irmãos e Judal, aquela falta de notícias fazia com que quisesse chorar e quando percebeu que os servos haviam adormecido foi o que fez. Escondeu o rosto entre as mãos tentando abafar qualquer som enquanto se deixava desabar em meio ao medo e arrependimento. Deveria ter levado as tropas, o que tinha na cabeça?! Colocar seus aliados e irmãos em perigo em detrimento de homens que nem conhecia! Como havia sido tola. Devia ter escutado Judal... Tudo se repetia. Não sabia quanto tempo havia passado desde que sentaram ali e antes que soluçasse alto levou o braço até a boca, mordendo com força a pele para abafar a voz que insistia em sair e foi nesse momento que viu uma silhueta no canto de um dos caminhos. O medo que sentiu naquele piscar de olhos transcendia qualquer coisa, talvez pelo susto e pela ideia de estar sendo observada sem ter percebido. Se ergueu num salto com a arma em mãos.

— Eu já vi você, saia daí!

Tentou parecer o mais ameaçadora possível, mas a sombra apenas correu por um vão que não havia percebido atrás de dois pilares no corredor da direita. Sem pensar duas vezes a seguiu até encontrar a saída, dando de cara com o que parecia um pequeno vale com barulho de água corrente próxima, agora podia ver claramente quem era aquela pessoa. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas mais uma vez ao reconhecer o sorriso carinhoso da mãe que lhe abria os braços convidando para um abraço. Queria correr para ela, se segurar para nunca mais soltar. Kourien chegou a dar um passo em direção à mulher, mas lembrou-se de seus servos que ainda dormiam no corredor e não conseguiu evitar um pressentimento ruim. “E se for uma distração da dungeon para atacar eles?”. Seu corpo parecia travado enquanto sua mente batalhava sobre o que fazer.

— Você... Você está morta... Você morreu por minha culpa! Me desculpa, hahaue... Me perdoa...!

Após dizer aquilo correu o caminho de volta até avistar a bifurcação, chamando pelos aliados antes mesmo de tê-los no campo de visão. Quando dobrou para onde estavam desabou contra a parede atrás de si. Estava repleto de pequenas centopeias por todos os lados. Chutou o máximo delas que conseguiu antes de sacudir os três que acordaram de susto estapeando os braços para se livrar daquelas coisas que os mordiam por onde alcançavam. Sem muitas palavras trocadas Kourien os guiou até a nova sala enquanto Jiang mais uma vez apontava seu cajado na direção do exército de centopeias que corriam atrás do grupo.

— Har-Har!!

Com as palavras mágicas uma corrente de fogo transformou em pó os insetos que tomavam o estreito corredor e logo estavam mais uma vez ao que parecia céu aberto. Os quatro tomaram um tempo olhando em volta e então seguiram o som da água. O vulto não estava mais lá. As plantas ali pareciam brilhar em cores opacas, acinzentadas. Aquilo dava uma impressão etérea do lugar. Quando finalmente encontraram o riacho sentaram-se próximo dele.

**2**

Dungeon #52, Murmur – Em alguma sala interior

Kouen e os demais já haviam passado por inúmeras salas. Em nenhuma delas havia sinal de outras pessoas. Àquela altura não conseguiu evitar pensar o pior, sua irmã e seus servos possivelmente já haviam morrido. Alguma coisa naquela dungeon o deixava inquieto, como se estivesse beijando a própria morte a cada passo, mesmo que as salas fossem claras e cheias de vida. Os monstros até então eram coloridos e emplumados e apesar de fortes não eram páreos para os candidatos a rei que ali se encontravam. Seishuu Ri estava parado do seu lado, as cobras sibilando no lugar dos cabelos. Era um dos homens de confiança de Kouen e também membro de família do Djinn Astaroth. 

— Ela com certeza tá bem, Kouen-sama.

— Se estiver, então onde? Já devíamos ter encontrado ela. Precisamos achar a sala do tesouro logo.

— Talvez se quebrarmos as paredes? Com o poder de Astaroth ou Agares.

— É muito arriscado. Se destruir as salas em que a Kourien está posso acabar ferindo ela.

— É, é... Faz sentido. – Seishuu concordou meio desanimado com aquela constatação óbvia e então se virou para Koumei que estava a alguns passos atrás.

— Eu não consigo usar Dantalion aqui. Não posso teleportar sem saber pra onde. Talvez devêssemos ir em frente. As salas laterais não parecem ser o caminho.

— O djinn está tentando nos distrair, tsc. Vamos logo achar ela.

Kouen deu as costas aos demais imediatamente e então passou pela porta colorida em seguida. Aquela iluminação exagerada fazia seus olhos arderem. Os passos ecoavam pelos corredores e salas e um a um os desafios foram sendo vencidos. Apesar de ser relativamente fácil lutar com os monstros pouco a pouco seu magoi ia se esvaindo, na pressa não haviam parado para descansar direito e mal haviam comido.

Após atacar vários monstros menores encontraram uma porta maior decorada com vitrais coloridos que mostravam o que parecia ser uma cobra alada. Os homens pareceram se animar com a ideia de terem encontrado a sala do tesouro devido a decoração cuidadosa do vitral, mas Kouen permanecia sério e com olhar desconfiado. Não haviam tido nenhum grande desafio, tampouco possuíam a chave da porta da sala principal. Não tinha como ser realmente o que buscavam.

— Kokuton Shuu.

— Eu farei as honras? Como quiser Kouen-sama.

O homem com rosto animalesco se aproximou da porta e apoiando as mãos nos dois lados empurrou para que desse a passagem aos demais. A porta era mais pesada que as anteriores, fazendo um barulho alto até finalmente estar completamente aberta. Do outro lado a inspiração da imagem do vitral encarava os desafiantes.

Uma cobra colossal alada urrava na direção do grupo. As enormes asas envergaram naquele momento e então o monstro alçou voo. Kouen e Koumei imediatamente ativaram a transformação completa de seus djinns, deixando o equipamento masou se fazer em seus corpos. Os quatro sem sequer pestanejar foram em direção ao monstro com armas em punho e a batalha final começou.

Kouen agora tinha longos cabelos alaranjados que se assemelhavam a cobras, o dorso desnudo adquirira pinturas negras enquanto a parte debaixo era coberta por tecidos escuros. Koumei por sua vez adquiriu chifres entre os cabelos cor de vinho e suas roupas eram em tons lilases com detalhes em preto. Ambos possuíam o terceiro olho dos djinns.

Enquanto Kouen voava em direção ao monstro alado, Koumei movimentava as mãos desenhando constelações com seu leque para lançar suas magias.

— Dante Al-Thais!

A voz ecoou ao mesmo tempo em que uma constelação apareceu entre o primeiro príncipe e o monstro, fazendo com que um portal engolisse o ataque de ácido do último e saísse do outro lado, acertando as costas emplumadas do atacante. O monstro urrou mais uma vez, estremecendo as paredes que os cercavam enquanto Kouen aproveitou o peito exposto do mesmo para acertar sua magia de fogo.

— Astor Berka!

O monstro caiu em um estrondo já que suas asas estavam feridas pelo próprio ácido. Mas aquilo não era o suficiente para derrota-lo. A cauda rapidamente serpenteou pela sala jogando Kokuton e Seishuu contra os pilares que decoravam o lugar. Em um instante o inimigo deslizou pelo chão por entre os outros pilares enquanto Kouen entrava em um novo portal criado pelo irmão, saindo na outra extremidade e bloqueando o caminho do monstro.

— Magia extrema: Astor Inqerad!

Um enorme símbolo surgiu no ar em um brilho dourado e da estrela de oito pontas um dragão de chamas azuis deslizou pelo ar até rodear todo o inimigo, apertando-o e deixando que as chamas o consumissem. A serpente alada se debateu no chão e somente quando se mostrou sem vida as chamas desapareceram e então Kouen desceu já sem forças, desfazendo o masou. Quando Koumei se aproximou do irmão mais velho já estava sem o equipamento também e lhe estendeu a mão, ajudando-o a se erguer. Na outra mão um orbe negro brilhava sutilmente.

— Acho que derrotamos todos os monstros da dungeon, vamos lá. A próxima sala deve ser a do tesouro.

Depois se levantar checou se os membros familiares estavam bem após o golpe de cauda e então foram para a última porta. Os tecidos finos do hanfu que usava já estavam empapados de sangue e suor e ardiam contra os ferimentos, mas a expressão de Kouen seguia impassível. Havia crescido em meio aos campos de batalha, conquistou duas dungeons em um ano e foi fundamental na união das Planícies Orientais e formação do Império. Ren Kouen era o símbolo da guerra mesmo sem ser o Imperador. Com os passos firmes e determinação costumeiras empurrou as portas da sala sem hesitar, mas assim que colocou os olhos na cena mais abaixo não conseguiu evitar a surpresa.

**3**

O rio apareceu em boa hora para o grupo de aventureiros da dungeon. Aproveitaram para encher os cantis e lavar os ferimentos e Kourien usou o barulho das águas para tentar acalmar os pensamentos. Ainda estava nervosa pelo vulto que havia visto minutos atrás, sentia-se como uma traidora abandonando sua mãe naquele lugar. Sentia falta dela e ainda assim correu para longe. Talvez nunca se perdoasse, mas repetia para si mesma que aquilo não era real a fim de amenizar aquela dor. A bem verdade naquele momento estava mais preocupada com Saiya que estava em silêncio desde a última batalha, olhando para os lados como se tivesse procurando por algo. Não poderia descuidar da guerreira, pois ela parecia a beira de um colapso. Depois de longos minutos de descanso seguiram pelo local investigando com cuidado para encontrarem a saída. Dessa vez tiveram de escalar algumas pedras para achar uma porta em um dos paredões. Não havia nada na sala seguinte exceto uma porta decorada com vitrais em tons de cinza. Os pequenos pedaços formavam um desenho grande do que parecia ser uma centopeia, embora a cabeça fosse claramente de um dragão. Além disso, próximo do tronco havia um par de asas pequenas.

Novamente aquela sensação de frio na barriga voltou para lhe deixar desconfortável. O ar parecia rarefeito e o coração em seu peito batia descontroladamente. Algo ruim estava para acontecer. Enquanto escutava ao fundo a voz dos seus companheiros debatendo sobre o vitral um zumbido alto ecoava na sua cabeça. Ao olhar para Saiya percebeu que ela parecia em desespero, mas quando tentou se mover para perto dela uma dor forte lhe fez gritar e cair no chão apertando os dedos em sua cabeça. Touya e Jiang correram em sua direção, mas foi a pessoa ao fundo que roubou toda sua atenção. Um garoto de cabelos vermelhos adornados por um lenço branco longo e sorriso largo. Conhecia ele também. “Por quê?”

Nesse momento ouviu outra voz conhecida em meio ao que parecia a própria guerra em sua cabeça.

— Bruxa! Hey, bruxa!! – Era Judal, tinha certeza. Tentou focar na voz e encarar o magi, mas seus olhos pareciam completamente borrados. – Você precisa lutar contra ela, Bruxa! Lute contra ela!

_“Você é a dona do seu destino._

_Nunca se esqueça disso, minha flor de jasmim.”_

_“Você nunca mais vai me envergonhar desse jeito!_

_Nunca mais vai ver a luz do dia!”_

_“Nós podemos viajar o mundo juntos um dia, irmãzinha!”_

_“Você... Nos traiu! Como pôde?!!”_

_“Se nunca mais a gente se ver, bom..._

_Fica com isso. Assim nunca vai se esquecer de mim.”_

**— O que você mais deseja?**

— Proteger as pessoas que eu amo!

**— Eu não reconheço mentirosos, o passado não mente.**

**E o passado demanda. O que você mais deseja?**

— Poder! Eu desejo poder! Eu quero destruir

aqueles que me feriram! Eu quero ser rainha!

— Kourien-sama! – A voz de Jiang aos poucos voltou a chegar a sua consciência, trazendo-a de volta para a realidade. Os olhos se estreitaram tentando enxergar e um alívio tomou conta da garota ao reconhecer o Alto Sacerdote.

— Judal-chan...!

A voz saiu seca, entrecortada enquanto os servos a ajudavam a sentar no chão. Kourien esfregou os olhos enquanto tentava se situar na sala e então algo voltou a puxar seu olhar na direção da porta de vitrais que agora estava aberta.

— Kourien-sama, a Saiya entrou na sala...! Nós precisamos ir atrás dela e...!

A garota mal ouvia o que Touya tentava lhe dizer, ele ainda estava lá em frente à porta. Assim que Kourien se ergueu com um grunhido de dor o jovem correu sala adentro a fazendo estender a mão em sua direção.

— Não... Vá...! Onii-san...!

— Hey bruxa, o que tá dizendo?

Antes que qualquer resposta fosse dada a voz de Saiya ecoou entre as paredes assustando os quatro que ali estavam. Kourien correu na frente, sendo seguida pelos demais logo depois. Ainda conseguiu ver a silhueta do rapaz que fugia a sua frente antes dele ser erguido no ar pela cauda pontuda do monstro que estava no meio da grama. Era difícil ver ali na escuridão, mas seus olhos sabiam bem o que estava acontecendo. Seu peito parecia ter sido rasgado com aquela visão. Esqueceu completamente de seus aliados ou dos motivos de estarem naquele lugar. Estava com raiva como nunca havia se permitido sentir. Estava cega a todo resto e com um grito correu com a espada preparada para um ataque. Queria matar o monstro não porque ele era um perigo, mas porque queria sentir o prazer de destruí-lo, queria vingança. Mais uma vez havia sido incapaz de proteger ele, mais uma vez havia sido infantil demais e egoísta demais para escutar os conselhos dos mais sábios. Se as tropas estivessem ali...! Mas não estavam.

O monstro era tal qual o desenho no vitral, infinitamente maior que os que haviam encontrado nas outras salas. O mesmo jogou o corpo suspenso na cauda de lado e se impulsionou contra a atacante para pegá-la com as presas. Segundos antes de estar ao alcance da boca do rei da dungeon Kourien se jogou para o lado rolando antes de voltar a correr e desferir um golpe de espada nas patas mais baixas que tentavam lhe agarrar. Estava em transe.

— EU VOU SER A MESTRA DESSA DUNGEON! MURMUR! EU NÃO VOU PERDOAR VOCÊ!

A voz da garota quase lhe arranhava a garganta enquanto seguia correndo em volta do monstro. Sequer entendia como sabia o nome da djinn daquela masmorra, mas não havia dúvida em sua voz. Judal sobrevoava a cena sorrindo abertamente, satisfeito com a chama que havia acendido em sua Candidata a Rei. Aquele era o tipo de reação que queria ver, aquela sede de poder. Jiang estava paralisada no lugar e tentava recobrar o controle das próprias pernas enquanto Touya segurava o corpo desfalecido entre os braços. O monstro por sua vez não parava de contra-atacar a princesa, jogando-a contra as pedras e árvores enquanto ela seguia se levantando. Judal apenas impedia alguns dos golpes de cauda do monstro contra ela, já que seu ferrão parecia ser venenoso. Naquele momento, enquanto Jiang recobrava suas forças e auxiliava sua princesa nos ataques, as portas se abriram e Kouen avistou sua irmã. Os outros três se exasperaram ao ver a pequena Kourien lutando contra a centopeia-dragão. Estava banhada em sangue, mas seguia se jogando contra o monstro. Não sobreviveria a dungeon se seguisse daquela forma.

Kouen estava quase sem magoi, mas não podia se ausentar daquela batalha. Tanto ele quanto o irmão mais novo voltaram a pedir o poder de seus djinns para a luta e então se juntaram a quinta princesa. Koumei usava seus portais para impedir que Kourien se expusesse aos ataques enquanto Kouen terminava de matar o monstro com suas chamas de Astaroth. Quando enfim o monstro cedeu aos ferimentos todos os Ren ofegavam e Kourien caiu de joelhos no chão, sendo amparada por Koumei.

Kouen teve ajuda de seus servos para ficar em pé e após isso, quando a adrenalina aos poucos passava, ouviram os lamúrios de Touya. Kourien praticamente se arrastou para onde ele estava, precisava ver ele... Precisava salvá-lo. Mas ao chegar ao lado do corpo já sem vida sua visão ficou turva e sua garganta trancou pelo choro. Os cabelos negros de Saiya haviam se soltado das amarras e deslizavam pelos braços do guerreiro. O sangue escorria de sua boca e nariz e além dos inúmeros cortes pelo corpo havia uma perfuração em seu peito, ultimo ataque que a centopeia-dragão havia dado antes que chegassem. Não era **ele** , mas doía da mesma forma. Os dedos finos de Kourien se apertaram nas roupas ensanguentadas da companheira antes que ela desabasse sobre seu corpo em um choro compulsório, tendo apenas a mão de Koumei em suas costas como apoio.

Enquanto os mais novos estavam em volta de Saiya, Kouen foi para perto de Judal que juntava o segundo orbe do chão.

— Já temos as chaves, vamos acabar logo com isso.

— Onde você esteve?

— Ela não precisava de ajuda. E quando precisou eu estive aqui. Minha candidata a rei segue viva e vai levar o poder do djinn.

Kouen apenas crispou os lábios antes de pigarrear para chamar a atenção de Koumei. Com um aperto leve no ombro da irmã anunciou em silêncio que precisavam ir. Com ajuda a garota se ergueu e limpou o rosto com uma parte do tecido que não estava tão destruída e então andou em direção à porta final, pegando a espada do chão no caminho e guardando na bainha antes de pegar a orbe que Koumei carregava.

Seishuu carregou Saiya nos braços enquanto Jiang e Touya se ajudavam pelo caminho. Em frente a porta Judal e Kourien encaixaram as orbes no entalhe e então finalmente puderam adentrar a sala do tesouro. Pelas prateleiras e chão havia centenas de peças empoeiradas como era de costume. Com a ajuda de Judal Kourien subiu a pequena escadaria no centro da sala e tocou o colar que se encontrava sobre a bancada. Em um passe de mágica a sala se transformou e todos os itens se tornaram ouro e joias preciosas, itens mágicos e maravilhosos; E de dentro do colar uma enorme mulher de cor azulada emergiu.

— Quem se tornará rei?

Jiang e Touya se assustaram com a voz imponente que preencheu a sala e precisaram se apoiar em uma das mesas de tesouro. Kourien seguia agarrada em Judal com os olhos arregalados na direção de Murmur.

— Eu serei! Meu nome é Kourien Ren e eu conquistei sua dungeon.

— Ora ora, você quem disse que não me perdoaria? – Um sorriso desafiador foi lançado em direção à princesa que apenas rosnou baixo. A reação foi ignorada assim que Murmur pousou os olhos no corpo de Saiya e suspirou, cruzando os braços em frente ao busto desnudo.

— Eu... Tsc. A morte dela é minha culpa. Minha responsabilidade. Por favor, me dê seu poder para que eu possa evitar que isso se repita.

— E o que você deseja fazer com esse poder?

— Me tornar rainha. Eu quero... Um lugar onde as pessoas que eu amo estejam seguras.

— Você quer um mundo de paz, é isso?

— Não sou tão estúpida. Eu quero proteger o meu povo. Lutar por ele!

— Ahh~! Tão novinha já decidida assim! Muito interessante. 

— Tem uma coisa que eu gostaria de saber antes disso. – Kouen comentou um pouco atrás do Magi e da irmã, atraindo a atenção de ambos.

— E o que poderia ser?

— Como não nos encontramos em nenhum lugar dessa dungeon?

— Oh, vocês se encontraram! Estavam nas mesmas salas, mas apenas não se viam. Vida e morte, luz e trevas. Futuro e passado. Vocês visitaram as almas em esferas diferentes apenas, não teria graça se vocês dessem a dungeon para ela, não é? Tehe~ Não faça essa cara, esse foi o meu desafio. É mesmo ela a Candidata a Rei? Vejo outros conquistadores aqui.

— Ela é quem eu escolhi. – Judal se pronunciou rapidamente, enquanto Jiang e Touya concordavam ao fundo um pouco sobressaltados com a possibilidade de outro receber o poder. 

— Que seja. Você sobreviveu a minha dungeon e às duras lembranças do passado! Eu, Murmur, djinn das memórias e das almas reconheço você como mestra!

Ao dizer aquilo uma estrela de oito pontas apareceu gravada no anel que Kourien usava e Murmur se alojou em seu novo recipiente de metal. Aos poucos as paredes começaram a estremecer e um círculo mágico se elevou com tudo e todos que estavam na sala, subindo pelo mesmo feixe de luz que havia levado o grupo até lá. Antes que deixassem a dungeon Kourien sentiu sua visão aos poucos se apagar e então desmaiou.

**Dungeon 52 – Murmur conquistada!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obrigada por ler, se cuide nesses dias difíceis. ♥


End file.
